


Single Men

by jumpxsymphony



Category: A Single Man (2009), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Crossover, George Falconer Met Jim Prideaux, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: 「我認識幾個叫吉姆的人，他們都很好。」





	

**Author's Note:**

> 單身男子的背景在1962年，TTSS的結尾是1974年，他們相遇時喬治已經是個老北北了，好可愛。  
> 感謝蕉主借我寫這個好虐的夢境。

 

　　收起行李、關起門、在草坪放上出售標誌，將鑰匙交給房屋仲介，牽著夏莉，他們回到倫敦。

　　快門喀擦的一聲，在底片留下一張寂寥的小學校舍照片，喬治放下相機，越過在薄雪之下的潮濕泥地。

　　聖誕假期間校區裡只剩幾位少數教師和附近學童，操場周圍的高大喬木銳利的枝枒上只棲了幾隻渡鴉，別無其他色彩。喬治嘆息，一縷水霧從他發麻的唇間逃逸。他在壁爐邊待著無聊，宛如一顆種在火堆邊的柔荑樹，夏莉將在廚房沒有生產力的他趕出門。

　　「去周邊逛逛，那有間小學，你喜歡那些不是嗎？」

　　老紳士用皮鞋尖把雪泥滾成一顆球，喜歡學校的是吉姆，喜歡英國的也是吉姆，不願意離開加州的是喬治。

 

　　十六個聖誕節，其中一次吉姆帶了兩隻獵狐㹴回來，最後一次他們躺在鋼琴下面喝威士忌。吉姆和他討論不存在的穹頂星象和遙遠燃燒的矮星，直到喬治叫他閉嘴為止。

　　「你本來就知道我不愛閉嘴對吧？」他年輕的愛人將下巴抵在他的肩窩，喬治不可自控的微笑。

　　「現在麻煩你，先生。」喬治閉著雙眼，雙手交握在腹上。

　　「前天晚上的時候你喜歡我多話。」建築師低喃，一根手指輕輕掀開他的領口。

　　「我喝醉了，」喬治睜開眼睛，朦朧中他看見吉姆嫣紅的唇線和雙眸中溢出的藍綠光輝。「所以像個乖孩子，安靜點。」

　　「今天是平安夜呢，老男人，我才不知道安靜怎麼寫。」吉姆摟過他的肩，他們就這樣度過了那個夜晚。

 

  －

 

　　瑟古德學校的法語老師在學期結束前夕忙得不能停歇。他用捲起來的課本揍那些破壞聖誕話劇佈景的高年級生，還同時得應付學級主任在耳邊的撈撈叨叨；公演那晚他宿醉著上台，在瑟古德先生致詞時差點摔跤；低年級生幾個錯誤發音讓他心底大笑，那聽來就像在三賢者面前說穢語，還好沒有人真的聽懂。

　　而後住宿的學生離開學校，歡騰的假期氣氛瀰漫在整個校園，吉姆普利多開始感到危機。

　　他想讓自己持續忙碌。同一份考卷他改了三次、自顧自開始在校門口剷雪、爬進煙囪裡清除陳舊的煤灰、修理三樓教室裡扳不動的黑板、將森林裡的松鼠屍體做成標本、開著拖車繞行山丘。小胖建議他去旅行，吉姆抽抽鼻子，旅行有太多空閒時間，某人會趁虛而入。

　　他坐在木長椅上看著結冰的小水窪，腳邊放著維修工具，他得休息一會。普利多艱難地抬起手臂想碰觸背部受傷的地方，那處如阿西莫多的駝背般腫起來使他不良於行。

　　「詹姆士，」某人說，「我還以為你趕不回來，很高興看到你。」

　　在聖誕晚會上，音樂中他們的臉靠近，分享同一口溫暖的空氣，而後那人像蛇一般滑行遠離。漸行漸遠、越來越遠。

　　那個秘密很曖昧，自從知道老總在做一些檯面下的調查，普利多心目中的模糊答案總有幾個明晰的瞬間。絕對清澈的間諜時刻。如同深埋在地底的文物，隨著時間推進上面的塵土漸漸被拂去，最終定論刺眼的令人無法直視。

 

　　操場上有個陌生人，普利多的思緒忽然回到當下，快門的聲音就像空襲的砲彈一樣讓他耳鳴。

 

－

 

　　「沒有人可以完美無缺，你總有迷惘的時候。」

　　「無時無刻、每分每秒，」他說，邊脫下所有身上的遮蔽衣物，在炎日曝曬的山稜線上坦露自己的軀體，「但不是愛人這回事，我的喬治。」

　　吉姆令喬治生氣，因為他總是善妒。他嫉妒美國人的坦承、嫉妒他美麗的大腦、嫉妒他對世界的崇拜、嫉妒他青春的年華，嫉妒他直率勇敢的愛。吉姆赤裸地躺在那，好像沒有任何東西可以傷害他，他是無懈可擊的。

　　英國人將這一幕拍下來，鎖進保險箱裡，幾乎總結他對美國留下的印象，廣袤、情慾和掙脫出來的自由。

 

 

－

 

　　年輕時他們摔進宿舍後的矮灌木叢裡，因為有人提議去湖裡游泳，沒有徵詢吉姆的意願，他就這麼從窗台出發了。放假的前一週，湖水沒有結凍卻冷得刺骨，他們喝了不止一支威士忌。對方率先踢掉了鞋子和毛襪，吉姆思考著若是讓他自己下水是否太過沒趣，橋上的燈火在湖上搖曳晃蕩，蘆葦葉在畫家蒼白修長的身體留下一道道痕跡。

　　粼粼波光之下某人的身軀上有短時間無法消退的紅腫，水真的很冷、肌肉失去了知覺，他們可能因此染上未知的病。然後對方游過來給了他一個詭譎的吻。那是個愛情有罪的年代。

 

　　「世界很奇怪吧？」他裸身在門邊抽菸，靠在普利多的肩上低聲啞語，那人的床榻上有另一位包裹在毯子下的女性，室內都是苦澀的腥味。

　　吉姆眨眨眼，沒有拒絕男人從正面環抱他的舉動，他能隔著布料感受對方的肌膚、體溫和性器，在普利多的腦海裡，奇怪的不是被處死在報章內頁的同性戀者，而是那個情願讓自己分崩離析的某人。

 

－

 

　　幾個孩子從喬治身邊跑過，他們戴著針織毛帽和特製毛衣，一點也不在乎將他們凍得通紅的天氣。

　　「先生，那張長椅還是壞掉的。」

　　一把粗糙的聲音遠遠地說，喬治沒注意到有個男人一直待在鏡頭外觀望他，老教授緩緩地沿著大坑邊緣走到那個男人身邊，他徵求他的同意坐在長椅的另一端。

　　「很棒的學校，孩子們很可愛。」

　　「一點也不，小崽子成天只會搞破壞。」

　　「我認識的都是剛成年的孩子，老實說，先生，我總是搞不懂他們。」

 

　　白雪讓他想到肯尼，那男孩穿著漂亮的毛衣，襯著他的眼睛很藍。嘗試自殺的那天已是十多年前，聽說當晚救了他的男孩已經結婚當了父親。十二月的空氣滑進喉管，喬治仍不確定當晚奮力救回他的肯尼是不是對的，但說來他本來就不打算自殺，一切都是酒精和海水的錯。

　　經歷一次小死後，喬治看世界的角度不偌以往。他答應夏洛特回到倫敦，只花了兩週和玻璃屋道別，他曾經執著的物什都和羽毛一樣輕。某方面來說喬治鬆了一口氣，他想像離開前可以大步走到鄰居的孩子面前，給他一巴掌，但老教授只是過去摸了摸他小小的金色腦袋，並當作沒看到他舉起玩具槍佯裝射擊的姿勢。最終他什麼都沒為吉姆留下，好似他淡薄無情。

　　「我還是喜歡美國。」偶爾他會這麼討人厭的說。

　　「當然，那兒有吉姆，這兒只有我。」夏莉往盆栽灑水，指尖夾著粉色的紙菸，隨著他們之間的不語逐漸燃盡。

　　和夏洛特一起晃晃盪盪的越過大西洋來到美國，現在他們又飄飄搖搖的一同渡海歸去，英國經過戰爭洗禮後飽含慘白的海島感傷，到現在還是能嗅到頹敗的煙硝味。

　　陌生男人的身體裡彷彿塞滿了大英帝國的悲鬱。在聖誕節前夕，穿著不夠暖的外套、屈著背整修這些沒人在乎的長椅。直覺告訴他，大坑底那輛破舊的拖車是這個男人唯一的資產。 _如果有這個榮幸，要不要加入我和朋友的聖誕聚餐？_ 這句話停在嘴邊，遲遲沒有被喬治說出。

 

－

 

　　背傷抽痛著。老紳士有著那人的氣質和輪廓，如果再多活幾年，可能會擁有他的灰髮和容貌。

　　「艾勒藍送的咖啡真難喝，一下就冷了。」

　　普利多抬起臉，他就站在茶水間斜對角，那裡像個無限延伸的空間，他本人是個洞，四周的磁磚牆面開始扭曲，吉姆則開始劇烈頭痛。從某個時刻開始，他們的互動只剩下在走廊上擦肩而過或是無關緊要的職場寒暄，直到二十多年後，他也不清楚他們的關係什麼時候更動了航行方向，就像有人調整了他們各自的指南針。

　　那時他大可說，現在十二月了，並不是咖啡難喝，是天氣冷；或者，你不愛喝咖啡，在杯子裡偷偷加點白蘭地吧。

　　獵人頭組長哼了一聲，垂下紅腫乾澀的眼瞼，感受那個洞在縮減，直至消失，門在身後被重重關上。他們都溫柔到不忍心對方遭受苦痛，卻同時殘忍地彼此折磨。他仍留著那把狙擊獵槍，從狙擊鏡裡面他又見到那曾將他吞噬的深淵，汩汩流著紅色的生命。

 

　　森林裡的夜梟尖銳的嗥叫，撕破了他的緬懷能力。

　　「先生，抱歉打擾你這麼久，我該離開了。」老紳士慢慢站起身，整好領口，吉姆在風中瞇起眼睛，陌生人看上去就像幻覺的重影。「我是喬治，很榮幸認識你。」

　　「吉姆。」法語教師低聲咕噥，好像希望讓簡單的音節隱沒在空氣中。

　　喬治臉上漾出與十二月的瑟古德相反的柔軟溫暖笑容。

　　「我認識幾個叫吉姆的人，他們都很好。」

 

－

 

　　吉姆先生突然眼神渙散了起來，喬治突然在他的世界裡退場。

　　「是啊，比爾⋯⋯好傢伙，狡猾的傢伙。」他揉揉漲紅的鷹勾鼻，喃喃自語。

 

　　喬治沒出聲糾正，他知道吉姆先生說話的對象不是自己。老男人往來的方向走了幾步，停下捶捶自己的腿，接著轉過身。

　　「先生，如果你願意，要參加我和朋友的聖誕聚餐嗎？只有我們兩人。」喬治說。

　　他看見的是已經悄悄掛高的殘月和空蕩的木椅凳，回答他的是另一次夜梟嗥叫，吉姆早已不見蹤影。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
